


The Forest

by LittleBird342



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Beta Kevin Tran, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Autumn OFC, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Marlee Watkins, Other, The World's Oceans are Forests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBird342/pseuds/LittleBird342
Summary: My name is Autumn Irvine. I am a Virgo and I am the oldest of four siblings (26). Two younger brothers and a younger sister. I am a journalist for The Oakland Daily in Apple Canyon Lake, Oregon.  This is my story.Autumn Irvine is tasked with going through a Forest of her choice. The journey will be long and dangerous. Add on top of that a gorgeous Alpha, her work is cut out for her.Read Notes for more information on the Universe





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything on Ao3 I got Inspiration from a writing prompt from Pinterest. It was something along the lines of 'Instead of oceans covering the earth it's large forests. Just like Oceans the deeper you go the darker and more dangerous it gets, and the more aggressive and rare the creatures get.' So in this world, I see it as there have never been oceans just the forests. Just like our world, they know more about space than their Forests. Feedback is always welcome. I super excited to finally have real people read my work!! Hope you Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> \- LB

My name is Autumn Irvine. I am a Virgo and I am the oldest of four siblings (26). Two younger brothers and a younger sister. I am a journalist for The Oakland Daily in Apple Canyon Lake, Oregon. This is my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when my editor Alison came to my office that fateful morning. I was not expecting to go on any sort of adventure if anything I thought I was about to lose my job. I had never done anything of import in this job ever. The only thing I ever did was rewrite peoples articles and clean them up. I couldn’t ever go out and find a story the few times I had, well they had not been pretty. So, I was pretty terrified.

“Alrighty, Ash. Your name is Ash right?” I looked up from editing Toby’s piece on how we need to start to explore the Forests that cover more than 80% of the world. “Eh who cares I need you for a project. Its called R.E.E.F. Radical Exploration of Earth’s Forests.  
The project consists of going from either The English Forest, Pacific Forest, or Ice Forest to a separate country for the English forest it would be from Miami to Galway. For the Pacific Forest, it would be from San Francisco to Tokyo. For The Ice Forest from Cartwright, Newfoundland to Nuuk (Nuke), Greenland. 

You can pick 10 people including yourself to assist the team that the government will send. It will be around 15 people all together I’ll give you until tomorrow to make a decision.” She patted my desk and left. Probably to compliment Toby on his latest article on conserving freshwater that was actually mostly my work. 

My friend and fellow coworker, Marlee Watkins, started to walk towards me. “What did Alison want this time? You to rewrite another one of Toby’s pieces of trash? Ooo or for you to start doing field work? Oh please be that one!” She giggled out.  
I rolled my eyes at her. “No, She wanted to know if I wanted to take on a project called R.E.E.F. Radical Exploration of Earth’s Forests or something like that. It would consist of me and 14 others traveling through a large forest of my choosing to a different country. Or something like that.” I told her packing up my laptop so we could go to lunch. “Isn’t that dangerous?” She questioned me.  
Everyone knew that the Forests were filled with creatures that wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. Anyone who had tried to go through a Forest never came out. Well alive at least. Just in the past year, almost 50 skeletons had been discovered. And that’s only in the around 50 miles that are considered ‘safe’. 

In the first 50 miles are the normal forest creatures, deer, rabbits, beads, mountain lions, and birds. But after those first 50 miles very little is known, and what is know about it is horrifying. From what we know there are almost humanoid creatures we call the Winged. They look as though someone took a human and fused wings to them. Bat wings, bird wings, bug wings. Any kind of wing there one of them have it.  
Everything was in these forests. Anything from your nightmares really. And I was being offered to go through one.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to put out more of this story. I already have so many ideas and it's only the first chapter. Again feedback is always welcome. Now we can finally get into the story. (Hopefully) Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> \- LB

I rolled my eyes as Marlee told me what she had done this weekend. "So I'm standing on this table dancing to uh to oh I don't even remember. But that's not the point but so I'm standing on this table Dancing very sexily might I say, and someone throws a spoon at me. Like an actual metal spoon for like ice cream or something. Long story short I got kicked out of a bar this weekend. what did you do?" I laugh a bit at her antics.

"I stayed home and binge-watched season 5 of Game of Thrones. I also almost died by slipping on ice down the hill going to check my mail on Saturday. Plus my new really hot neighbor what outside while I slipped and probably looked like I was possessed by Satan himself." I tell her. We continue talking about family life, and my non-existent love life. Then she brings up the real thing that both of us were thinking about.

So tell me are you going to take this Project R.E.E.F.?" Marlee askes curiously. "I really don't know if I want to risk my life like that," I tell her honestly. "But, it's going to be a great learning experience, and I might get a promotion if I survive." Marlee nods.

"I get it I truly do, but haven't you ever wanted to know whats in there? Other than the Winged of course. I have if you won't take it I will. I want to be a part of something so life changing that it could help us understand more about our own planet. Even if I did die I would be contributing to a great cause. Think about it Auddie! If you go you would be put in history books a hundred years from now all because you decided to try. Even if you die you would be put down as someone who at least tried. I don't want to miss this chance so if you do decide to take this project please bring me. Just for Moral support." Before I could respond her phone rang. "Sorry, Auddie I gotta take this. Talk later kay?" I smiled solemnly and nodded "Talk later. Bye." 

And with that, she was out the door of the cafe.

~~~~

By the time I got off of work I was so tired I didn't even bother cooking I just ordered Chinese and turned on the T.V. After watching a few episodes of Doctor Who and eating. I decided to turn in for the night. as I was getting ready for bed I was thinking about what Marlee said.

"She's right," I said to the empty room. "I could be put down in history as someone who decided that humanity needed to know more about their own planet. I could discover an entirely new world. Maybe the Winged isn't as sinister as we make them out to be. Maybe they are just misunderstood. Maybe they just want a friendship with us." With that in my mind, I went to bed knowing that even though this adventure will be dangerous it will help humanity in the long run.


End file.
